sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Believer (Imagine Dragons song)
| format = Digital download | genre = * Pop rock | length = | label = * Interscope * Kidinakorner | writer = * Dan Reynolds * Wayne Sermon * Ben McKee * Daniel Platzman * Robin Fredriksson * Mattias Larsson * Justin Tranter | producer = * Mattman & Robin | prev_title = Levitate | prev_year = 2016 | next_title = Thunder | next_year = 2017 | misc = }} }} "Believer" is a song by American rock band Imagine Dragons. The song was released on February 1, 2017 through Interscope Records and Kidinakorner as the lead single from the band's third studio album, Evolve (2017). It was written by Dan Reynolds, Wayne Sermon, Ben McKee, Daniel Platzman, Justin Tranter and its producers Mattman & Robin. "Believer" peaked at number four on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, becoming the band's third top ten single after "Radioactive" and "Demons" It also reached the top ten in Austria, Canada, Czech Republic, France, Italy, Poland, Portugal, and Switzerland. The song played heavily on advertisements such as for Nintendo's movie trailers and television shows. It became the fifth best-selling song of 2017 in the United States. On January 8, 2019, another version of the song was released, featuring American rapper, Lil Wayne. Background In March 2017, Dan Reynolds told People that the song was inspired by his experiences with ankylosing spondylitis in 2015. He said that, "The meaning of the song is really reflecting on specific things in my life that were painful, whether it was anxiety and dealing with crowds, feeling overwhelmed by that or the success of the band, disease, going through depression—anything that was a source of pain in my life. And just rising above that, finding a place of perspective where I could be appreciative of the pain in my life and make it my greatest strength." Composition According to sheet music published at Sheetmusicdirect.com, "Believer" is a moderato tempo of 120 beats per minute. Written in cut time, the song is in the key of B minor. Dan Reynolds' vocal range spans from A 2 to D 4 during the song. Music video The official music video for the song was released on March 7, 2017, on the Imagine Dragons YouTube account and features a boxing match between Dan Reynolds and Dolph Lundgren. It was directed by Matt Eastin and it features what seems to be a young Dan drawing on his notepad in scenes. Dan is losing, and he says that he wants to stop, with Dolph replying, "We can't," making it sound like they are forced to fight by a higher authority. It ends with Reynolds barely conscious, and we get to see what young Dan sketched: a symbol identical to the one on Reynolds' chest, the "Evolve" symbol. As of December 2019, the video has over 1.3 billion views and over 11 million likes. It is currently the most-liked video on the band's YouTube channel, and the 25th most-liked video on the platform. Commercial performance "Believer" reached number four on the Billboard Hot 100, and topped the Billboard Hot Rock Songs (29 weeks so far), Alternative Songs (13 weeks so far), and Adult Pop Songs (6 weeks). Among component charts, it also topped Rock Airplay, Rock Streaming Songs, Rock Digital Sale Songs, and Top TV Commercials Charts. It also topped the Canada Alternative Rock Chart. "Believer" broke the 14-year-old record for the most spins on the Mediabase Alternative chart. "Believer" has reached the top ten in Austria, Canada, Czech Republic, France, Hungary, Italy, Poland, Portugal, Slovakia, Switzerland, and the United States. "Believer" was the number one song on several Billboard year-end charts, including the Hot Rock Songs chart, the Rock Airplay chart, and the Alternative Songs chart. The song was the fifth best-selling song of 2017 in the United States, selling 1,598,000 copies in the year. Live performances The first televised performance of "Believer" was during the March 22, 2017 episode of ABC late-night talk show Jimmy Kimmel Live!. They then performed the song at BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend. "Believer" was performed again during the 2019 College Football Playoff National Championship halftime show. Grammy Award-winning singer Michelle Williams performed the song on the second US series of the The Masked Singer. Track listing | title1 = Believer | length1 = 3:24 | title2 = Believer | note2 = featuring Lil Wayne | length2 = 3:41 | title3 = | length3 = | title4 = | length4 = | title5 = | length5 = | title6 = | length6 = | title7 = | length7 = | title8 = | length8 = | title9 = | length9 = | title10 = | length10 = | title11 = | length11 = | title12 = | length12 = | title13 = | length13 = | title14 = | length14 = | title15 = | length15 = | title16 = | length16 = | title17 = | length17 = | title18 = | length18 = | title19 = | length19 = | title20 = | length20 = | total_length = }} | title1 = Believer | note1 = Kaskade Remix | length1 = 3:10 }} Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications }} }} |- ! scope="row"| Portugal (AFP) |Platinum |10,000 |- }} Notable usage in media * The song was used in a Nintendo Switch commercial shown during Super Bowl LI. * The song appeared in the trailer for Murder on the Orient Express where its usage was met with mixed response. See also *''Believer'' (2018 American film) References External links * Category:2016 songs Category:2017 singles Category:American pop rock songs Category:Imagine Dragons songs Category:Billboard Alternative Songs number-one singles Category:Songs written by Ben McKee Category:Songs written by Daniel Platzman Category:Songs written by Dan Reynolds (musician) Category:Songs written by Justin Tranter Category:Songs written by Mattias Larsson Category:Songs written by Robin Fredriksson Category:Songs written by Wayne Sermon Category:Song recordings produced by Mattman & Robin Category:Billboard Adult Top 40 number-one singles Category:Billboard Rock Songs number-one singles